Time
by Jedi Master Calriel
Summary: What's happening to Wyatt and Chris? What caused the past to be brought forward in time? It is time, but time for what?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

A/N: Wyatt is 16 in this story and Chris is 15. The past (Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Leo, and Andy) come from the first season where Andy doesn't know about magic and the girls don't know about Leo. Also, I've paired Paige with Richard and Phoebe with Jason because I didn't feel like speculating or coming up with new characters to pair them with. The only pairing I care about is Piper/Leo and Prue/Andy. Also, the past people will have a P. before their names to avoid confusion.

Time

Chapter 1

"Watch out!"

Chris turned and quickly froze the fireball that would have hit him. He then threw it back and watched the demon who had sent it disappear in a burst of flames. Unfortunately for him and Wyatt, there were four more left.

Wyatt vanquished one with an energy ball and began grappling with another. Chris pushed the other two into a wall. Then, to his own surprise, silver lightning shot out of his hands and destroyed the two. Before he could ponder what had happened, he felt a searing pain pierce his lower back.

"Chris!" Wyatt yelled in horror as the dark lighter's arrow entered his brother's back. He flung an energy ball and killed the dark lighter. He then rushed to his brother's side. He looked at Chris's pale face and then at his wound and knew he had to hurry. Pulling the arrow out of his brother's back, Wyatt held his hands over the gaping hole and concentrated on the love he felt for his brother, pouring it into his healing and praying his somewhat shaky control of his healing powers did not cost his brother his life.

It wasn't working! He couldn't clear his mind!

"Dad!" he called in desperation. "Dad!"

Just as he was about to give up, Leo appeared in a swirl of blue and white orbs.

§ ¨ © ª § ¨ © ª § ¨ © ª § ¨ © ª § ¨ © ª § ¨ © ª § ¨ © ª § ¨ © ª § ¨ © ª § ¨ © ª § ¨ © ª

(During the attack at the Manor)

"Okay, what happened?" Prue asked, looking around the living room that was the same yet different.

"I don't know," Phoebe said, "but judging by some of these pictures, I'd say we've traveled forward in time."

"How?" Piper asked. "And why are Andy and Leo wit h us?"

"Can someone please tell me what's going on?" Andy asked.

"We would if we knew," Prue answered.

Before anybody could say anything else, a dark-haired little girl about seven or eight walked in and looked at them curiously.

"Mommy! There are people in the living room!"

"Prue honey, what are you— oh my God!" Phoebe exclaimed as she walked in. "Piper! Paige! Jason! Leo! Richard!"

"Shh!" Paige hissed as she orbed in. "I just put Penelope down for her nap."

"What is it?" Piper asked, rushing in with the others. Then, she caught sight of the past. "Oh."

"What the hell is going on here?" Andy asked.

"Here's a good question," P. Phoebe said. "Why is Andy upset but you don't seem to ruffled?" she asked, looking at P. Leo.

Suddenly, Leo started. "Wyatt's calling," he said before orbing away.

"What are you?" P. Prue asked P. Leo.

"He's a white lighter in your time but that's not important right now," Piper said. Her mind was on her sons and what had caused them to call for Leo when they'd normally try to handle everything alone.

Phoebe, sensing her anxiety, tried to reassure her. "Piper, I'm sure Wyatt is fine. I mean, he's super powerful and he was able to call for Leo," she reasoned.

"Maybe, but what about Chris? Wyatt was with him! And Leo just heard Wyatt calling, not Chris! What if…"

"Hey, I'm sure he'll be fine. Both of them will," Paige soothed.

"Um, who are Wyatt and Chris?" P. Piper asked. "And who is she?" She pointed at Paige. "Where is Prue?"

"I don't know if we can tell you about Prue and Paige yet," Piper said. "But I guess it won't hurt to say that Wyatt and Chris are my sons."

§ ¨ © ª § ¨ © ª § ¨ © ª § ¨ © ª § ¨ © ª § ¨ © ª § ¨ © ª § ¨ © ª § ¨ © ª § ¨ © ª § ¨ © ª

Leo quickly took in the scene before him. Chris was lying on the ground in a puddle of blood, while Wyatt was trying desperately to heal him. He immediately rushed over and started healing.

Wyatt, seeing his father begin to heal Chris, started to move away to give him room, but Leo stopped him.  
"Something's wrong. The healing is too slow. You have to help me. If we can't speed it up, he'll die," Leo said. Wyatt nodded and both of them put everything they had into healing Chris.

After a few more agonizing minutes, the wound started to close and was soon gone completely. Chris groaned and opened his eyes.

"Chris! Thank God!" Wyatt exclaimed, deeply relieved.

"How do you feel, son?" Leo asked, concerned.

"Terrible," Chris answered, sitting up with difficulty. "What happened?"

Leo looked at Wyatt, who sighed and explained. "I don't really know. I was fighting with one of the demons, killed him, and turned around in time to see the arrow hit you. I killed the dark lighter, then I tried to heal you but it didn't work."

"That's because the poison on the arrow was much stronger than usual and repelled the healing. Neither of us alone could have healed him," Leo said.

"If you healed me, why do I feel so bad?" Chris asked.

"Because there's still a residue of poison in you. It will have to work its way through your system, I'm afraid. Come on," Leo said, offering Chris a hand up. "Let's get you home. You need to rest."

W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W

Hope you liked! Please review! I know it seems kinda fast paced, but I haven't got into the main part of the story yet.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

A/N: Thanks to all of my reviewers!

Time

Chapter 2

Leo and Wyatt orbed Chris to his room and helped him lie down.

"I still don't know how I did it," Chris mumbled.

"Did what?" Leo asked.

"Create that silver lightning…" Chris murmured before drifting off to sleep. Leo looked at Wyatt, who was just as confused as he was. They slipped quietly out of the room.

In the hallway, Wyatt turned to Leo. "Silver lightning? That's not a Wiccan power. It's not even a Whitelighter power."

"No," Leo said thoughtfully, "but it is an Elder power."

"Not _silver_ lightning. Your lightning is blue," Wyatt pointed out.

"I know, that's the strange part."

"Should we tell Mom about what happened?" Wyatt asked.

"Only if we have to."

"Where are they?" Piper asked, pacing.

"Piper, would you calm down. I'm sure they're fine," Paige said.

Just then, orbs appeared. "Finally!" Piper exclaimed. But Leo, Wyatt, and Chris didn't appear with the orbs. Two Elders did, one male and one female.

Leo and Wyatt walked in. Leo started. "Clareé, Odis, what are you doing here?"

"We have come for your son, Leo," Odis replied.

"What?" Piper shouted in surprise.

"Why?" Phoebe asked.

"Which one?" Paige inquired. When Piper and Leo looked at her strangely, she threw her hands up defensively and said, "What? I'm just curious!"

"It doesn't matter, they're not getting either of them," Leo stated firmly.

"Leo," Clareé said, "you know that if someone possesses Elder powers, they are already an Elder and must take their rightful place."

"Wait a minute, who has Elder powers?" Piper asked.

"Your son Chris," Odis answered.

"Technically, his powers aren't identical to an Elder. His lightning is silver, not blue," Leo pointed out.

"It doesn't matter," Odis said. "With his lightning, his healing powers, his ability to sense the magic around him and his power of invisibility, he is more of an Elder than anything else."

"You are not taking our son!" Piper yelled. "I won't let you!"

"You don't have a choice," Clareé calmly stated.

"The hell we don't," Leo softly hissed, narrowing his eyes.

"I'm sorry, but Chris must join us," Odis proclaimed.

"You are not taking my brother!" Wyatt exclaimed. As he spoke, a golden light pulsed around him.

Upstairs, a similar light appeared around Chris, however this light was a brilliant silver. Chris's eyes snapped open. In a far away voice, he whispered, "It's time."

P. Prue had had enough. "Okay! What the hell is going on here? Why are those people trying to take Piper's son? Why is he glowing? Where the hell am I? And what the hell are we doing here? Now, I demand some answers!"

"I'd like a few myself," Andy put in.

"We can't tell you because not only could there be consequences, but we don't know all of the answers," Phoebe said patiently.

"Well, I'd like to know why you're glowing as well," Piper said to Wyatt.

"Excuse me!" a dwarf interrupted from the door. "We're here to witness the King of Earth's and the Prince of the Heavens' coming to power," he said, gesturing towards the swarm of magical creatures with him. "How long are we going to have to wait?"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: See Chapter1.

A/N: Thanks to:

ChrisBianca – I hope you're still alive.

Phoebeturner – So glad you like it!

Christine Marguez – If you think they have problems with the past people now, just wait!

Allison – Wyatt is and always will be essentially good in this story. I can't guarantee that he won't go crazy and start killing people, but that doesn't make him evil.

Cat – I hope you are not disappointed.

Pukah – Yeah, Elders suck. I'm glad you like the story!

Melissa-p – I'm glad you like that it's fast-paced cause no matter how hard I try, I can't slow it down!

IcantthinkofaFnick – The main part of the story is coming up, I think. Don't die on me yet!

Hope master – I'm so glad you like!

C.Charmed24/7 – I'm updating, I'm updating!

AuroraAngel16 – Thank you! I'm so glad you like it!

Time

Chapter 3

"What the hell is going on here?" Piper exclaimed. "And where is Chris anyway?"

"He's—" Leo started to say.

"—right here," Chris finished for him as he walked into the room. He looked at the magical creatures, then the Elders, and finally the past. "Did I miss something?"

"Well, the past appeared here, and then the Elders came to take you away, and then the magical creatures came to see some sort of coronation," Wyatt stated calmly. "Did you have a nice rest?"

"Take me away?" Chris asked, confused.

"Chris," Clareé said, "you have developed Elder-like powers, meaning you must take your place as an Elder. You have to come with us."

"Why can't I stay here like Dad?"

"Because you are not like Leo. You have to be trained in our ways. IT could take years to do so," Odis replied. "And even longer before you'd be allowed to see your family again."

"Years? I'm not spending years Up There!"

"Hey!" the dwarf called. "Nobody has answered our question "

"We'll get to you in a minute! Go wait in the conservatory!" Paige snapped.

"I'm afraid that you don't have a choice, Chris," Clareé said. "Either you come willingly…"

"Or by force," Odis threatened.

"You don't have the power to take him away," Wyatt stated. "I will put up a shield so powerful—"

"You may be the twice-blessed one, but if the will of the Council of Elders is combined and focused on something, you are powerless to stop us," Odis said before

he and Clareé orbed away.

_"Wyatt?"_ Chris asked telepathically, using the special bond he and Wyatt shared. He put on a brave face for his parents but he didn't even try to hide his fear from his brother.

_"Don't worry, Chris. I won't let them have you!"_ Wyatt told him, hating the Elders for doing this to his brother.

_"But what if—?"_

_"Don't even think about it. They wouldn't dare anger the Halliwells."_

_"I hope you're right."_

8 8 8 8 8

Unbeknownst to the Halliwells, someone had been watching them the entire time. A very evil and familiar someone.

"Barbas, I still don't see how yo ucan stop them from coming into their powers," a lowly demon asked.

"I can't, but I can change the side that gets that power," he replied.

"What do you mean?"

"Everybody has a fear. If you manipulate that fear to break someon's faith in good, you create an awesome evil. That's what could have happened had the younger son of the future not have come back to stop it."

"Sir?"

"Don't worry. You'll understand when this past leaves, that is, if you live long enough."

"Why are the pasts coming back?"

"To allow the Chosen Ones to see who they come from—the Charmed Ones."

"Why don't they know this?"

"Because they don't know the ancient prophesy."

"And if your plan doesn't work?"

"We will settle on weakening the power. Now, go do you job! Go after the eldest!"

"But I thought—"

"You shouldn't. Now gather your friends and go!

8 8 8 8 8

P.Piper looked at her hand and gasped. "We're fading!"

It was true. Slowly, the five time-travelers were disappearing. When they had gone, Phoebe breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well, that's one problem taken care of."

"Uh, sis, I think you spoke too soon," Paige said, pointing to the six figures that just appeared.

"Dammit," Phoebe swore.

"Okay, who's the redhead and the man?" Wyatt asked as he and Chris came out of their silent conversation..

"Phoebe!" P. Prue yelled. "I thought you vanquished him! How could you do this to us?"

"Hey! You can yell at her later, just calm down," Leo said.

Suddenly demons started shimmering in by the dozens.

"Protect the Past!" Piper shouted.

But these demons weren't after the past. Their efforts were solely occupied by Wyatt. In the confusion, nobody noticed a single figure step out of the shadows.

When the demons were finally defeated, Wyatt looked around at his family and began to panic. Where was Chris? The demons had concentrated on him; his brother should have been safe.

_"Chris! CHRIS!"_ There was no answer He couldn't even sense him.

"Where's Chris?" Piper asked, voicing her oldest son's thoughts.

"I can't sense him," Leo said frantically.

"There's a note," Phoebe said, picking up a sheet of paper off the table. " 'We told you that you couldn't stop us. Chris must take up his rightful place.' They took him. I don't believe it."

"Who took who?" P.Piper asked.

"The Elders took Chris," Paige said absently.

"Why?" P.Phoebe asked.

"To make him an Elder," Paige replied automatically.

"Well, whoever this Chris is, he has been afforded an honor," the redheaded woman said.

"This Chris, Natalie, is my baby boy! Now, Leo, Wyatt, go Up There and get him back! NO, wait," Piper stopped them and reconsidered her orders. "You two stay here with the past. Paige will orb me and Phoebe Up There, and we'll get Chris back."

"But you don't have the power to kill Elders," Wyatt pointed out.

"Exactly why we're going," Piper said. "I know how protective you two can be of Chris. Now, let's go Paige."

Hope ya'll enjoyed! Please review!


End file.
